


你也很爱我

by xiziyjx



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiziyjx/pseuds/xiziyjx
Kudos: 1





	你也很爱我

＊花泽磊破镜重圆  
＊含车预警

/私设如山/时间线不是完全的吻合/

1.赵泽帆仔仔细细的看着赵磊过蜕变的走位。抬头睁眼，扭腰转身。真的很性感啊。但这是最近也是最后一次了吧。赵泽帆不知道自己还能走多久，舞台梦反正是尽力了，赵磊这个梦呢，是无从下手不敢打扰到的光芒。

连轴转的高强度练习和拍摄使得赵泽帆在练习室都没忍住的靠着睡了，另一边赵磊他们都排完走位就打算去拿瓶水拿点吃的。赵磊看赵泽帆在角落睡得香就没叫人，准备带点东西给他。

刚出门就遇到了拿着吃的喝的来串门的蒋熠铭，赵磊微微垂眸三分，心想还好赵泽帆睡了，没和他说好要给他带东西，不然也太尴尬了，毕竟……

蒋熠铭和赵磊对视了一下就径直走了过去，赵磊想开口说他睡了都没张开嘴，手臂不自然的在错过人的时候微抬了一下，没出声。小蒋就直接进了练习室门。

赵磊边走边想，什么时候，自己和赵泽帆能成为这种地步的朋友。

2.第三次公演结束的时候大家看了场烟花，节目组的心意。合照的时候赵泽帆默默站在赵磊后面。被工作人员抓出来揪着往右边去一些。赵磊听着后面局促的脚步没忍住回头看了眼。

赵泽帆低头整理制服下摆没看见赵磊回头。赵磊抬手替赵泽帆理了理衣领，被海风吹的有些冰凉的手不小心划过赵泽帆的脖颈，赵泽帆抬头去看赵磊，猝不及防的对视，赵泽帆只觉得撞进了一潭温泉一样，周遭环境的嘈杂都忽然远去了一般。果然是白月光啊。

即使偶尔犯傻，也是可爱的白月光。

烟花的炸裂打断了俩人的气氛，前排的朗哥激动的往后倒了，赵磊一个没站稳似乎往后仰了，被赵泽帆环住腰的那刻。赵磊有种莫名其妙的感觉，好像 ，今晚这一切都在等这一刻。

赵泽帆刚要松手，似乎是面前的篝火火势过大，前排的兄弟们有些往后挤，但工作人员的打光范围不大，赵泽帆已经站在了最边缘，他就只好继续搂着。

喊话的时候，赵磊真的快脸红到发疯，赵泽帆就在他旁边，赵磊的后背半抵着赵泽帆的怀中。赵泽帆说话的时候的声音好像就只顺着胸膛传递给赵磊。赵磊完全没在乎到他喊了什么。

拍摄结束给了二十分钟休息时间。赵磊去海边捡了一颗白色的贝壳，赵泽帆就那样站在他的不远处，看着他萧条落寞的背影站在海边。刚想走过去，另一边焉栩嘉已经先一步的喊了赵磊。

赵泽帆想如果早一点遇到赵磊会不会有不一样的故事，起码，早点在创造营里认识呢。什么时候，自己和赵磊可以肆无忌惮的在屏幕面前说，我们是好朋友。

3.赵磊对面的床铺上铺是赵泽帆，嘉行的几位都在对面，经常喜欢聚在一起。男孩子在一起就是什么都聊，也是没有手机太无聊。

不知道是谁对着谁了一句“啊？你喜欢那种类型？也挺好的。”  
路过的赵磊心里一顿，瞥了一眼赵泽帆，你呢，你会喜欢什么类型。

4.成团夜，赵泽帆其实早预料到赵磊一定可以成团成功的。于是在台上抱了他那么久那么久，舍不得松开又不敢说出的爱。

赵磊去找赵泽帆握手。哪想到赵泽帆盯着他看了三秒用力把他拉到了怀里。抱的紧紧的舍不得松开。赵泽帆的唇堪堪擦过赵磊的耳廓边缘，忍了好久一句话都没有说，将要放开手的时候赵泽帆忍不住的念了一句“少喝点。”

声音太小，以至于赵磊好像没有听见就转身和R1SE队友离开了，没有回复。

成团夜庆功宴的赵磊果不其然可爱的喝多了，找个空桌子就差点要上去舞一曲。赵泽帆看了眼同公司喝醉的队友，果断抛弃了他们去搂着赵磊回房间。

“赵磊？”  
“帆帆？！你快来帮我！我，我要跳舞，嗝，给你看。”那声帆帆震惊到了部分还在附近的工作人员。但看着赵磊半扒在桌子上的诡异姿势，又都没来得及多看，毕竟可是还有半屋子醉鬼。

“赵磊，我送你回去吧。”  
“好吧，帆帆那你要不要看我跳舞？”  
“回房间跳……”

回房这一路的赵磊实时的展示了什么叫被压抑久，平时大多时刻都是温柔白月光的磊磊，其实也挺活泼的，喝了酒之后更是无拘无束。

赵泽帆扶着赵磊的胳膊拉着他走，像牵着一个孩子。原本只是简单的牵着胳膊后面逐渐演变成勾肩。等进房间的时候赵磊都快要半挂在赵泽帆身上。

赵泽帆把闹着要跳舞的人放倒在床上，去解赵磊的外衣和领带，脱外套的时候弯腰俯身去托了一下赵磊的腰，赵磊迷迷糊糊的在赵泽帆近处说了句含糊的“谢谢……”

后缀是什么赵泽帆倒是听的不太真切，赵磊真的喝的有点多了，沾床倒着迷糊的睡了。倒是这边赵泽帆，换衣服的时候被赵磊可劲蹭了好几下，这会是真的起了反应。

赵泽帆心想，赵磊是什么我碰不得的春药？这该死的制服裤子未免也太紧？这样要怎么出的去这门。赵泽帆想了半天，终于走进了浴室准备解决这件事情。

事后赵泽帆帮赵磊掖好被子，离开的路上赵泽帆只觉得自己好像走了好久好久，酒店走廊走不完的长。关房间门的时候，半藏在被子里的赵磊侧脸赵泽帆实在没忍住偷拍了一张照片，还多看了好几眼。

愿他繁花似锦。

5.“大家好！我们是。”  
“R.1.S.E.”

“迷妹专访的观众朋友们大家好……”  
“深井烧鹅的……”  
“橘子娱乐……”

R1SE努力的在做最好的R1SE。大家也都在努力的做最好的自己。渐渐的，创造营一百人的群也淡了，只偶尔有人约着一起开黑吃鸡之类，但大家工作时间又都不固定，所以很难得有能约得到一起的时候。赵磊和赵泽帆倒是经常私发一下有的没的。

又是一天工作结束，赵磊刚刚得知自己得了几天的休息时间，因为要后面将要准备的演唱会做集训试的练习准备，所以经纪人姐姐给了几天没什么行程的假期，本来可以回家赵磊却没打算回，想着去周边玩玩的，却接到了赵泽帆的电话。

“你好，赵磊么？”那端的赵泽帆走到了无人的角落。  
赵磊不着痕迹的把紧张隐藏接起了电话“泽帆你说。”  
“好久不见啊，你最近好不好，em…想，想我么。”赵泽帆紧张的听着赵磊那边好像喝了一口水的动静。  
“想啊哈哈哈，不是还说我们《蜕变》要一起吃饭？你呢。”

只是因为，是《蜕变》的队友么。

“如果真的想我，那不如见一面。”

要不要一起去海边？海边有什么好去的，赵磊瞥嘴想到，行吧，既然是两个人去就去哪其实都可以了。再次一漫步在海边，这次没有了节目组，没有了队友，只有对方，和俩颗互相爱慕的心。

走累了俩人一起席地坐在沙滩，看着潮水来来去去，感受着微凉的海风。赵磊忽然开始哼了一句歌“你听爱有回音~”

赵泽帆停下了逗狗的手回头问到“《给一个很爱的人》？怎么啦？”

赵磊唯怔的盯着他说出了那句很爱的人。微微笑了下，“其实我今天本来在想海边有什么好来的，这么多蚊子还那么热。但是因为是你叫我的我才来的。”

赵泽帆突然被赵磊认真的样子吸引的站了起来，赵磊的样子，就好像是有了创造的灵感一样，眼睛里有光。

“虽然我可能得不到我想要的答案，但我还是想问问你，你愿不愿意和我在一起走，把这个夏日的燥热永远留下。”赵磊被蚊虫烦的眯起了眼睛，也挡住不住方才俩个人对视中互相传递的爱意。

赵泽帆眼眶微微湿润。想要答应的话就在嘴边了，可是他没有说。因为R1SE的第一场演唱会快要开演，因为BEST男团在筹备出道，因为他们不在同一个地方工作……或许？是因为自己不够爱赵磊。

明明是喜欢的人没错了，喜欢的人和自己表白却要拒绝么。因为不够爱？那岂不是朋友都做不了。赵泽想到这个简直想抽自己，太自私了！赵磊身边那么多温柔的人呢。对啊……本来也不能答应的，太耽误赵磊前行了。

赵泽帆伸手抱了抱赵磊说“你没有我也可以过得好，你还有十个兄弟们，对不起赵磊，是我不够爱你。”

6赵泽帆又一次翻了自己的小号去翻了翻赵磊的微博，存了些图，看了些关于他们团的视频，又默默收起来。赵磊他，现在大概已经和焉栩嘉在一起了吧。也好，焉栩嘉应该更爱他的。但，真的好失落也好难过啊。

拒绝赵磊是不得已么？不见得。但如果答应了……起码现在不行。哎，上次海滩都过去那么久了。不知道赵磊回去有没有伤心，他那样温柔善良的人，应该是第一次对别人表白吧。还被拒绝了。

不过眼看R1SE第一场演唱会将要在广州开办，赵泽帆托人买了票，请了假，对公司只说自己回了老家一趟，也没和赵磊说。也确实，自从上次海滩的事情不欢而散甚至可以说分道扬镳之后，赵磊也再没有找过赵泽帆。

丰楚轩有次和赵磊一起开黑不小心没找到耳机直接开了外放。彼时赵泽帆刚巧从浴室出门不知道，看着丰楚轩打游戏激动的跺脚，就随手把自己床上的耳机扔给了丰楚轩，丰楚轩也很大大咧咧的接过来说了句“谢谢赵图。”

对面的赵磊沉默了许久，赵泽帆至今不知道后来那天，赵磊抱着吉他一个人闷在地下室弹了好久，甚至弹断了根弦。

赵泽帆偷偷摸摸去看了广州演唱会，抢到的位置不太好，有点偏，被一根柱子挡住了一点。没关系看到他了就好，赵泽帆对自己说。他真的好棒，在舞台上很尽兴也很喜欢。是，喜欢。很喜欢。想抱在怀里的喜欢。

演唱会的时候他附近似乎刚好坐了一位团子，赵磊穿的特别性感的时候那个粉丝大喊“赵磊我爱你。”

赵泽帆真的也很想跟着喊，但是他不能。

但是过了一会那位粉丝又开始喊何洛洛了。

土味情话阶段，刚好给了一个巨大的特写，赵泽帆就怼着坐在大屏面前。

“前阵子我回上海的时候，不是从上海飞么。”  
“然后过安检的时候”  
“他们说我超重了。”  
“因为我心里有你们。”  
“那么多人当然会超重了。”  
“我的心~被击中了啦~”

全场各处的粉丝都在疯狂尖叫，无人有暇顾忌赵泽帆，他沉默的坐在人群里，不能喊不敢大声。

不该这样的，爱他应该勇敢一点的。

7赵泽帆新男团出道，要出单曲mv，赵泽帆工作的时候特别困扰，因为他满脑子都是赵磊。自从拒绝了赵磊的表白，赵磊就想是住在了他的脑子里，每天都在。

赵磊这边也是偶尔有些魂不守舍，周震南实在看不下去，约了场饭，《蜕变》组的饭，只是朗哥被也哥压制住了不给出门，远叔说和雪阳有工作，政豪在外地所以推了。周震南直接扔给了最老实的两个人一个包厢让他们去约饭。

南大佬甚至点好了红酒了。

本来不是特别想来的赵泽帆被周震南“连哄带骗”了过来，赵泽帆和赵磊可能互相都以为没有对方，但是谁都没有想到。居然是只有对方的局。

赵泽帆一进门就看见了玩手机的赵磊。这段时间几乎是隔着屏幕偷看的人忽然出现在了自己面前。赵泽帆此时此刻忽然理解了那些狂热的粉丝。

周震南打电话给赵磊说叫他不许离开，家门已经反锁了。赵泽帆也听见了，俩人的气氛陷入了迷一样尴尬的沉寂。

赵磊站起来准备给赵泽帆让一个位置，被误以为要走，赵泽帆一把拉住了赵磊。

“先吃完饭再走吧，毕竟是南南的心意啊。”  
“嗯。”

赵磊站起来给赵泽帆倒酒，两个人都没什么交流默默吃饭。就像是关系一般的朋友，但谁友只甘心只做朋友。

“演唱会舞台，很棒。”  
“泽帆，你是在对我说谎么？”

几乎是同时开口。互相都愣了。

倒是赵泽帆率先反应过来，“说谎？”

低着头躲避目光的赵磊把手里的餐具放下抬头说到。“你其实是因为有喜欢的人对吧。”

赵泽帆微微笑了，“是。是有喜欢的人。我之前没感觉到，这段时间我想清楚了，我觉得，我爱他。”

赵磊站起来就要走。

赵泽帆继续说。

“广州演唱会我去了。对不起没能抱住你。赵磊。”  
赵泽帆顿了一下站起来继续说。  
“我想我该勇敢的奔向我的光。赵磊，我爱你。”

赵泽帆轻轻扯住赵磊的胳膊，微微一带就把人抱到怀里。  
“对不起，不是我不够喜欢你，是我没有看清我对你的爱。”

喜欢就只是喜欢，和爱不一样。

“大！傻！子！”

赵泽帆感受着怀里的小哭包把他抱紧，忍不住的抬手揉揉了他的头。

8赵泽帆被公司安排有一场直播，差不多一个小时，正好最后五分钟，弹幕却一直刷《蜕变》。

赵泽帆叹了口气，不动声色的瞥了眼旁边沙发上玩手机的赵磊。小孩似的，一进门就喊着要吃肉去，已经等了一个小时了。

“哎，好吧。”

唱着唱着，赵泽帆才发现赵磊正一脸笑意的看着他，旁边的队友站在桌子旁边合声。

吃，吃醋了？

唱了一段，赵泽帆立马和心电图拜拜了。然后跑去哄对象了。

9重庆演唱会结束之后公司给了几天休息。赵磊一下台就立马和在后台暗角处看演出的赵泽帆抱了个满怀，这次是走后台了。

和大家一起吃完庆功宴之后的赵磊已经累到抬不起胳膊，不过幸好飞机是第三天的，有足足有余一天多的时间给他们休息，赵泽帆细心的给赵磊洗了澡之后就抱着人睡觉了。

赵磊：？？？

是我不够帅了？

“泽帆~”赵磊睁大眼睛在黑暗中眨巴眨巴。

“快睡觉，你今天这么累，嗓子也很累少说几句。”

赵磊沉默。

“帆帆我想喝水。”

然后赵泽帆就真的端来了温度刚好的水拿杯子喂给了磊磊。

嘉兴新悦赵泽帆，不懂暗示赵憨憨。赵磊默念。

赵磊看赵泽帆放下水杯的头转过来迅速的凑过去在赵泽帆嘴角亲了一口。赵泽帆微微裂开他憨厚无比的笑随即在磊磊的眼角亲了一口。

赵磊心满意足……困的实在折腾不下了，才睡着了。黑暗中赵泽帆见磊磊睡下了才敢委委屈屈的偷亲磊磊好几口，又盯着人看了好久，然后准备跑去厕所解决生理需要。

赵泽帆略微委屈的解开裤子，怎么又……哎，谁让他心疼赵泽帆，今天在舞台上那么累。唔，那之前的……

迷糊间突然想起来自己睡觉之前忘记刷牙的赵磊立马爬起来去刷牙，不愧是赵磊，也就他拥有这么好的生活作息。

赵磊看见厕所灯没有关也没有多想，以为的赵泽帆忘记关了。一打开门，赵磊尴尬的不知道该进还是该退。泽帆他，赵磊不自觉的吞咽了一口口水，身体比脑子快的先行关上了门。然后快步回到床上装死。

那！尺！寸！赵磊脸红的想到。等会现在装睡是不是太不好了。但但但是……谁没有啊，而且每次抱抱都感觉得到啊……

赵磊已经彻底吓醒。赵泽帆回到床上，刚洗过的手微凉，去扶了赵磊的腰，赵磊却因为害羞不敢动了。赵泽帆笑了笑用胳膊的大部分接触把人往里抱了抱。

“你要掉下去了。”

“泽帆？你。”

被抱过去的赵磊才感觉到一些异常。

“做么。”  
“做。”

“但我们……”

赵泽帆期身压上了赵磊。咬住了赵磊的下唇浅浅的吞咽了一口紧张，一只手不知道什么时候解开了赵磊的三颗扣子，然后从自己的口袋掏出润滑和套。“其实我早就想和你做，但怕你误会。”

“谁和你误会！我想睡你好久了。”

从创造营开始。

然后俩个人又吻在了一起。赵泽帆温柔的去和赵磊一只手十指紧扣，又蹭了蹭他的鼻尖“耳朵红了，宝贝。”

这也太撩了！赵磊被撩的都自己开始解开衣扣了。赵泽帆又忽然说“乖，我们今天只做一次。好不好。”

“好~”

进入的很顺利，一切都很顺利。

“我真的太爱你了赵磊，为什么呢。”赵泽帆咬住赵磊漏出的肩膀，粗哑着嗓子说到，下身的挺动倒是一点没客气温柔。

赵磊舒服的哼唧了一声，演唱会还是太累了，赵磊发不出太多喘息，反倒是鼻音的嗯哼比较多一些，像小动物似的。

赵磊没想到赵泽帆那么喜欢接吻，刚巧的是他也喜欢接吻的感觉，和相爱的人接吻的感觉。赵泽帆又吻住了赵磊，已经不记得是第几个吻。但是真的很喜欢啊。

赵泽帆始终不敢太凶的对待赵磊，还是心疼宝贝媳妇，舍不得让他累到，不一会就射出来了。

赵磊刚要动。赵泽帆又换了套进入了。大骗子说好的只做一次！

“不是说……”  
“说的是让我尽兴的一次。”

那腰要累断了吧！

赵泽帆低头又看见了刚刚咬下的痕迹，虽然不深但是又心疼的去吻那个印子。下身依旧在狠狠抽插，赵磊后穴的边缘还沾着不知道的润滑剂还是肠液，亮晶的粉色穴口含着肉棒，偶然被抽插的动作带动的翻出一点穴肉。

赵磊撸动自己性器的手逐渐缓慢，赵泽帆看见之后去抓住了他的性器撸动，偶尔用指尖去挑逗龟头。

在这场性欲里，再温柔的人都要发狠的，终究是欲望打败自持力。赵磊射出来了。射在赵泽帆手上和俩个人的腹肌上。

赵泽帆停下挺动的腰身，把手上的精液抹在了赵磊柔软但微微挺立的胸口，胸肌是软的，但受到刺激的乳头是挺立起的。

耐心等待赵磊喘息均匀一些，赵泽帆开始继续抽插。

这次是发狠的在做。

“等一下……好不好”赵磊被带动的话都说不全。

“不好。”

赵泽帆抱着累到动都不想动的赵磊洗漱了一下。期间赵磊抬手捏了捏赵泽帆的脸。赵泽帆抱着赵磊回床缓缓睡去，下巴蹭了蹭赵磊的额头。

“腻不腻丫，快睡觉赵泽帆。”

“不腻。还要腻好久呢。”

我们有所呼应，我们有所感动，真好。


End file.
